


The Meaning of Life

by Eloraci



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, References to Monty Python, Texting, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloraci/pseuds/Eloraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles texts Derek to buy munchies for his pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stuff I craved when I was pregnant. lol.. the bologna and pickle one was epic. Wrap bologna around a big dill pickle. Nummies. Some folks have a sweet tooth. I have a salt tooth. Gonna kill me one day. heh Fic title is stolen from Monty Python's movie The Meaning of Life. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. 
> 
> Characters aren't mine, I'm just playing with em. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

 

 

 

The Meaning of Life.

 

 

 

 

 

**Bun In Da Oven** : _Dude, you do realize Monty Python was only joking when they sang "Every Sperm Is Sacred"?_

**SourDaddy** : _REALLY???_

**Bun In Da Oven** : _Yes, Der._

Derek now sported a shit eating grin.

**Bun In Da Oven** : _I need you to do a preggo munchie run._

**SourDaddy** : _Whatever you say sweetie! Bologna and hot pickles?_

**Bun In Da Oven** : _And donuts, Enteman's. The Chocolate variety kind. And Flaming Hot Funyuns.  Get me some egg rolls too. Chinese mustard to dip em in. Some beef jerky...Get an AllDaMeats XL Pizza from Five Star._

**SourDaddy** : _Your heartburn is going to be epic, Tums for your tummy?_

**Bun In Da Oven** : _Nope, gonna do a spicy crash and burn before the heartburn makes an ugly appearance, hopefully get it out of my system._  
_Oh and get a padlock for my footlocker and the fridge. I am so not sharing my horde with the horde. You can buy them their own goodies._

**SourDaddy** : _I cannot believe you call our pups "the horde" lol_

**Bun In Da Oven** : _That's cuz they're related to you. I'm the civilized half of this union. heh_

**SourDaddy** : _Civilized, my ASS. lol Ok, baby, I'll be home soon, like Santa Claus with a bag full of goodies. Love you!_

**Bun In Da Oven** : _We love you too!_

Stiles laid his phone down on the coffee table, and called the kids in. He was breastfeeding the youngest, who at a year old, liked to pretend he was a dog with a chew toy when he was feeding.

Stiles looked down at Sammy and smiled. "You gonna wear mommy's boobies out before your brother or sister shows up kiddo." Sammy giggled with a mouth full of breast milk.

Stiles breastfed all 6 of his children, but Sammy has fed the longest of all of them. Stiles brought him to his shoulder and patted his back to encourage a burp. He didn't really need to but if the air went out the other end of Sammy it tended to stink the place up. There was a no farting rule in the puppy piles.


End file.
